1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a suctioning laryngoscope blade, and more particularly to a laryngoscope blade that includes a suction tube permanently affixed thereto for the efficient clearance of the airway of a medical patient during endotracheal intubation.
2. Background Art
During medical emergencies, the need to aid a patient's breathing often becomes necessary. A laryngoscope is a device used by medical professionals during a procedure known as endotracheal intubation. Endotracheal intubation is a procedure by which a patient's airway is manipulated so a medical tube, carrying air or medicines, can be delivered through the airway.
Typical laryngoscopes include a handle that carries batteries or another similar power source. Attached to the handle is a blade portion that may include a light source. The medical professional will position the blade portion of the laryngoscope in the oropharynx of a patient in an attempt to gain access to the patient's airway. During this step the light source on the blade portion will illuminate and give the medical professional an improved view of the patient's airway.
Problems exist, however, during the intubation of a patient when the airway is blocked by vomit, blood or the like, which obstructs the user's view and blocks the insertion of the medical tube. In such cases, suction is necessary to remove the blockages and clear the airway for the insertion of the tube. Previously, medical professional were forced to hold the laryngoscope in one hand and a suction tube in the other, leaving no hand free for insertion of the medical tube. Alternatively, medical professionals have attempted to hold both the laryngoscope and the suction tube with one hand while inserting the medical tube with the other. However, the efficient and accurate manipulation of both the suction tube and the laryngoscope is prevented by utilizing such a technique.
Heretofore, many have attempted to alleviate such problems by incorporating suction tubes into laryngoscope devices. Examples of such devices include the following references, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,004 to Durrant teaches a laryngoscope blade that has a suction tube extending along a surface thereof. A problem with the device of Durrant is that the suction tube is not permanently coupled to the blade. In contrast, the suction tube can be attached and detached at the whim of a user. Such a feature leads to increased costs in disposal of the suction tube or in an additional cleaning step for sanitizing the tube separately from the blade. In addition, by using a suction tube that is not permanently affixed to the blade or formed as a component of the blade, there is an increased risk that the suction tube will become separated from the blade during intubation. Such a separation results in the reduced suctioning of the patient's airway and accordingly, continued obstruction thereof. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,896 to Bartlett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,152 to Flam et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,489 to Urbanowicz et al. all teach a laryngoscope that may incorporate an attachable suction tube. In particular, the device of Bartlett utilizes a channel and/or passageway for the insertion of a tubular member for the suctioning of a patient's airway. Moreover, the device of Flam et al. allows for a suction tube to be extend along a surface of the blade, and the device of Urbanowicz et al. utilizes a clip for the temporary attachment of a suction tube to a laryngoscope. All of these devices face the same problems as the device of Durrant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,848 to Cubb et al. provides a passageway through the body of a laryngoscope through which a suction tube is passed. However, similar to the above devices, the use of a suction tube that is separate from the laryngoscope results in additional cost and/or cleaning for the user. Moreover, the device of Cubb et al. is extremely bulky and, accordingly, makes the efficient manipulation of the airway of a patient highly difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,351 to Bar-Or et al. provides a disposable laryngoscope blade that is preferably made of plastic. Through the body of the blade, a channel is provided to which suction is directly applied to eliminate the need for a separate tube. However, when providing such a suction means, a user is limited in the volume of obstructions that can be removed. In particular, the device of Bar-Or et al. discloses a narrow channel through the body of the blade. Since the blade portion engages the interior of a patient's throat, it needs to be sleeker and more "blade-like." Accordingly, any channel formed within the blade is likewise required to be of small dimensions. As such, the passageway is more prone to becoming blocked or obstructed than a larger tube-like structure coupled to an exterior surface of the blade. In addition, the device of Bar-Or et al. is disposable and formed from plastic. Such a blade is not only weaker in structure than traditional stainless steel blades but will also require the user to purchase a new blade for every use.
Therefore there exists a need for a laryngoscope blade that includes a suction means that will not increase the costs to a user and will be sufficiently secured to the blade so as to maintain optimal levels of suction. In particular, there exists the need for a laryngoscope blade having a suction tube permanently affixed/coupled thereto such that the suction tube is a permanent component of the laryngoscope blade. This is so that the laryngoscope blade will remain sleek in profile for the efficient manipulation of a patient's airway.